The 14th
by LizzyVanilla
Summary: 14 One-Shots written for the 14th, Valentines Day.
1. 1- The Voicemail

Hello and welcome to this one-shot.

This time I commit to this staying a one-shot and _not_ becoming a full out story.

I'm going to try and write lost of fluff about these two before the 14th, and maybe even after. So stay tuned!

MLB

"I cannot take this anymore, Adrien. You don't tell me were you go, have phone calls you don't want me to hear, and now you forgot our anniversary today. I am done being patient. You can keep the car and the house. Goodbye."

A box with a golden ring and a moderate diamond fell out of his hand, as the voice mail stopped playing.

Adrien's hand flew over his mouth, as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting the wall, tears were starting to gather in his eyes.

No. _No._ This couldn't be happening.

He took a deep breath, his hand shaking as he clicked on her smiling face, before pressing call.

The phone rang.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Ten times before it stopped.

"The number your trying to call is out of use." The robotic voice informed him, as he tried again.

And again.

And again.

It had only been fifteen minutes later when Adrien had gotten called, without even looking at the caller ID, he answered.

"Hello?" He asked, frantic, his hand in his hair. He desperately hoped to hear the voice of who was supposed to be his soon to be fiancée.

But instead a slightly gruff voice answered. "Hello, I'm Dr. Fuller and I'm calling because your girlfriend, Ms. Dupain-Cheng has had an accident. You're her emergency number."

The blond felt his face blanch. "I uhm, can I come to see her?"

Not even a minute later, Adrien stepped into the car, speeding his way through Paris, to the hospital.

And within twenty minutes he was running through the hospital in search of Marinette.

His mind was reeling as his heart pounded in his ears.

This was all his fault, he had made her feel so neglected and unwanted, simply because he had to make something perfect, while he knew she didn't need or want that.

She had just wanted his love.

And he should've given it to her.

He finally found the room he was looking for and opened the door, not caring for the doctor and nurse that were in the room with them.

He went up to her side and carefully took her hand as she looked at him, drowsely, her eyes shone less bright than he had ever seen them before.

"God, Marinette I'm such an idiot, I'm so so sorry..." He said as she squeezed his hand a little.

"Adrien." She spoke quietly, her hand going up to meet his face, resting on his jaw. She looked at him in pain, yet he didn't know if it was directed towards his actions or the blow from the incident.

He put his hand on top of hers, holding it there tightly, her hand lacked it's usual warmth.

He looked at her with teary eyes, he was slightly aware of the doctor leaving the room, but he had never cared less.

"I shouldn't have been so caught up into planning tonight." He told her, honestly. "I should've told you I care more than anything. I'm sorry." Tears were slowly descending his cheeks as the hand still cupping his face rubbed it away.

"T-... Tell me about it." She said, a little weakly. "Tell me about tonight."

He took her hand of his face and lightly kissed it. "As you wish, princess." He smiled a little at her with fond eyes.

"I was going to take you out to the Eiffel Tower... All the way to the highest deck, like we used to." He saw her smile at the memory of their years of being Paris' heroes, thus giving him the confidence he needed to go on. "There would be a table, with some of your mum's special cooking, there's be a lot of flowers and lights there, too."

He looked at their intertwined hands, before looking up at her, there was a loving smile across her face.

"And we would have a nice dinner, together... and we'd watch the sun set, into a beautiful twilight, although that twilight would have nothing on you and your beauty." He looked up at her in a sly gaze, grinning, to see her flushed, yet pale, face. "And I'd look at you, telling you the same thing I said just now, before standing up from the place we were just sitting.

"I'd take my phone, and we listen to some soft music, dancing to the song, bodies pressed close together. You'd be illuminated by the fairy lights on the tower, we'd share a kiss. And then,"

He said, his hand reaching for the little box in his trousers pocket. "I'd grab this box," He let go of her hand, getting onto one knee. "And I get down, and give you a speech on how amazing you are and how much I love you, and that I'd never want to lose you, before," He opened the box. "Opening it."

"Will you marry me, My Lady?"

Marinette looked at him in complete and utter shock, her hand had gone over her mouth. "Yes." She said and nodded her head yes, but somehow she seemed like she was trying to keep in her laughter.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as she pointed at the box he was holding.

He followed her gaze only to realize that the ring wasn't there.

His palm fled to give his forehead a smack. "I forgot it at home when I dropped the box."

He saw her giggling behind her hand as he shoulders shook a little.

"All right, can I do this again later? When I do have the ring?" He pleaded, smiling apologetically at her.

"You may." She said, just as a nurse entered, Adrien got up and they shared a kiss, and as they broke away from eachother, the nurse smiled at them.

"I see the love is in the air." The nurse smiled kindly at the love sick adults. "Good news, Miss."

"Are they-?"

The nurse nodded before adding. "You have a mild concussion, though, besides that you're completely fine. You can leave tonight."

"Good, thank you." Marinette replied, and even though she seemed extremely happy and delighted at his proposal, she now seemed even more glad.

The nurse left and they were all alone again. "Adrien," She said, to which he reponded with a soft hum.

"I don't want to get married to you," She carefully told him, and his heart plummeted to his feet. "At least, not now..." She added and he looked up, hopeful, to meet her slight grin.

"Why... not?" He asked.

"Because I'd like to fit into my dress." She told him, to which he tilted his head.

His eyebrows furrowed. "But you-" He stopped mid sentence, his eyes going to her belly. "Are you?"

She nodded with tear filled eyes. "We are."

He inhaled sharply as his legs felt like jelly, he fell to his knees, holding her hands, placing a kiss on top of them. "I love you."

"I love you more."


	2. 2- Kisses

Yeah... my definition of "fluff" can be messed up, but I promise you, no angst in this! Unless you count Adrien almost bleeding to death angst ;).

Warning! This chapter is short but it's complete!

Enjoy and please review!

MLB

"Ouch!" Adrien cried in pain, knife falling out of his hand onto the counter.

Within a matter of seconds his girlfriend was next to him, grabbing his hand to examine the cut on his finger.

Her brows furrowed in concern, as she looked up at him. "Are you okay? You cut pretty deep..."

He nodded his head slightly, but she could see him whimpering tiny bit.

She sighed as she smiles softly. Her hand reached for some kitchen paper to stop the bleeding.

"Keep it on there," She informed him, before she turned away and opened on of the kitchen cabinets.

She looked back at him with a plaster , as she grabbed his hand yet again, soft yet lovingly, before sticking the plaster on his finger.

She brought his finger to her lips to kiss it.

He felt himself blush as he looked at her curiously. "What was that for?" He asked and tilted his head.

Marinette giggled at the cuteness of it it before replying. "I kissed it better."

He smirked and placed his hand on her warm face, his thumb stoking her pale, freckled face.

"In that case, my lips are hurting too."

She snorted and scrunched up her nose adorably, making his heart melt, knowing he had such a beautiful love.

"Are they?" She asked.

He nodded, his golden locks ruffling in the gesture. "They are." He confirmed.

"I guess we'll have to do something about that, I suppose..." She said, leaning closer.

Their lips almost touched, as he could feel her hair tickling his skin.

God, how was he with all his bad luck blessed with such a beautiful woman?

Their lips got together and moved in some sort of perfect sync.

He grabbed her and moved her to sit on the counter, she pressed her lips to his in pure love and compassion.


	3. 3- Bedsheets

Someone, anyone, tell me the secret to writing like those long-butt chaoters from like 2k or even 3k words, for me it seems literally impossible.

Also, To answer your a question, I think that the fact that she was pregnant just kind of gave her this shock, making her just reckless for a while, especially if she had only found out that day or just before that.

MLB

Marinette was was a blanket stealer, Adrien couldn't deny that.

He had found out the first night they had slept together in their own flat.

Tonight was like most nights, Marinette had yet again robbed him of almost all the blanket on his side, while she was snoring away sleepily.

He couldn't care less.

The fact that she stole the sheets ment he had an excuse to cuddle up to her calm and sleepy form. Not that he needed that excuse, of course.

He slightly lifted the sheets, before cuddling up to her side, carefully wrapping his slightly cold arm around her tiny frame.

His head rested behind hers on the pillow, and he felt her hair tickle his nose in the slightest.

His hand trailed up and down her creamy, freckled arm for a little while, and eventually found it's way to her hand.

He intertwined their fingers in the way that they had done over and over again in the past years.

He felt her own hand gripping onto his tightly, and he could hear her hum a little in satisfaction.

His lips placed themselves on the skin closest to him, which happened to be the part where her neck and shoulder connected, and he placed a tender kiss.

"I love you." He said in the quietest and softest tone he could muster.

He felt her shift a little in his embrace. "I love you too, kitty." Her sleep induced voice replied, leaving butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

Adrien smiled at his girlfriends words and closed his eyes, letting the smell of her, vanilla and strawberry, drift him off.


	4. 4- 20 kisses passed from the Agreste's

This chapter is different than anything else I've ever written, and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this!

This might be a bit confusing at first, but you'll notice the pattern within no time!

please review!

MLB

1\. Marinette was woken up by the light that shone through the curtains of the room. She sat up, drowsily looking around before yawning and stretching. Her eyes drifted to the sleeping form of her husband, before leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead, smiling.

2\. "Good morning sleepy beauty." Marinette said as Adrien walked into the kitchen, following the smell of her cooking.

He hummed as he wrapped his arms around her waist lazily, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

3\. "Can you check if Emma and Louis are up already?" The bleunette asked, getting out some plates from the cupboard and putting them on the table.

"Anything for you, Love." Adrien said and pressed a kiss on her lips before leaving the room to go fetch the kids.

4\. "Come on, Louis. Get up." Adrien said, tugging the blanket off of his blond son.

"Papa!" The boy protested, reaching for the blankets only to grab air.

"I didn't think I'd have to do it the hard way." He puts his arms under his eleven-year-old son, carefully lifting him up and taking him to the kitchen.

Once the boy was put down, Adrien pressed a kiss on his forehead before ruffling his hair, yet again making the boy yell out an annoyed: "papa!"

5\. "'Morning, mama, papa, Louis." Emma greeted as she walked into the dining room, dressed and ready for school.

"good morning, sweetie." Marinette said as she placed cooked eggs on her son and daughter's plates, giving Emma a kiss on the cheek.

6\. The four of them ate their breakfast together like usual, before the soft crying of their third child rang through the house.

Emma stood up, mouth still full of toast as she said. "I'll get him."

She swiftly moved to the room of her baby brother, entering and walking to his crib to pick him up, placing a soft kiss to his little head.

7\. "I love you, kittens." Marinette said, as Emma stood on her toes, still the slightest too, and kissed her mom's cheek.

8\. Marinette brushed back Louis blond hair and kissed his forehead, smiling. "Good luck with your football game after school."

9\. "Mama." He whined, running his hand through his hair.

She looked unimpressed at her oldest son. "Too old to give your folks a kiss?"

He grumbled and begrudgingly kissed his mum's cheek.

10\. "Saved the best for last, huh?" Her husband joked, pressing his lips to hers in a loving kiss.

11\. She had just closed the door after them when Hugo had yet again started to bawl, making her smile a little. "Luckily I still have my cutie-pie here." She said to no one in particular, making her way to the dining room where the dark-haired boy cried.

She picked him up, pressing him close to her, shushing him as his cries slowly lessened.

She showered her baby in tiny kisses, making the little guy giggle.

12\. It was around noon Adrien called her, asking her how she was doing, just like he did every day. He'd always found a time to call her through both his and her work.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." She replied.

She could hear him blowing a kiss to her through the phone, warming her heart in the process.

13\. Adrien pressed his lips to hers the moment he reached her in the house, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her warm body close to his.

14\. "How's my little dude?" Adrien asked his littlest son as he picked him up from where he had been sleeping in the crib.

Hugo yawned adorably and his hand reached for his father's face, landing on his lips, the blond smiled and kissed the inside of his tiny hand.

15\. "Are you okay, Louis?" Emma asked her younger brother, who had fallen and hurt his hand in a game of football.

He nodded his head but she saw some tears sparkling in his eyes.

She grabbed her little bro's face and placed a tender and caring kiss on his nose. "Cheer up, shortie." She encouraged.

16\. The three at home were cuddled up together on the bed, Marinette leaning into Adrien's side, while he held their youngest child.

She yawned and snuggled into his side some more. Closing her eyes, it didn't take long for her to dose off.

He leaned down a little and placed a kiss into the crown of her hair.

It was moments like these he cherished most.

17\. Both grown-ups were awoken to the sound of pans clattering and the bantering of Emma and Louis. They're eyes met as Marinette said: "I wonder what they're up to…"

Marinette took Hugo from Adrien as they both made their way to the kitchen.

When the siblings noticed their parents they both looked at them, caught red handed.

"We were trying to make dinner…?" Emma said nervously, making the adult chuckle.

Marinette pressed a kiss to the top of her daughter's head. "I'll help."

18\. Marinette tucked in Louis, as he yawned. "Sleep tight, kitten." She placed two butterfly's kisses on his closed eyelids, making him grin a little.

"Night, mama."

19\. Adrien placed a kiss on his thirteen-year-old daughter's temple. "Sweet dreams, Princess."

20\. Their two bodies were intertwined with each other under the sheets of their bed, warming them both up. They shared a kiss and some 'I love you's, before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

MLB.

I actually hadn't thought this chapter would take this long to write (2 hours). And I didn't even reach the 1k word mark XD.

It was fun tho.

Please review I really want to know you guys thoughts on this chapter!


	5. 5- Silly Kitty

The numbers from last chapter counted the kisses passed from Agreste to Agreste, hence the chaoter's title.

Another short and quick chapter, but please enjoy and review!

MLB (Miraculous LadyBug, because the app doesn't have a line break.)

"Catch me if you can!" He registered his lady say, before she ran away.

His mind caught up and he sped after her along the rooftops of the Parisian, in hunt of Ladybug who was laughing as she ran.

But he was faster.

He wrapped his arms around her waist just before she could jump to the next roof, effectively stopping her mid-run.

"Gotcha..." He murmured into her ear from behind her.

He could hear his lady love chuckle. "You did indeed." She whispered.

He felt his heart pick up it's pace as her hands laid on top of his, her warm hands heating his cold, leather clad ones.

He nuzzled his nose into her midnight hair, the scent of freshly baked cookies filling his lungs.

It felt like hundreds and thousands of little ladybugs flew and danced in his torso, feeling giddiness spreading in his chest.

A soft breeze stroke passed them on the February night, and he felt determined to keep her as close and warm as he possibly could.

"A-are you... purring?" She said, a laugh bubbling up in her throat, and he could practically hear the smirk woven into her voice.

He couldn't care less about how she thought of him rightnow, as a content feeling satisfied him.

He rubbed his cheek against hers, and he could feel the warmth from her flushed skin.

The rumbling sound continued for a while, some where along the way Ladybug had placed her hand in his tousled blond locks, scratching his head.

"Silly Kitty." She had said.


	6. 6- a soulmates marks (AU)

If you were to ask Marinette about her soulmate mark, she'd only tell you about the black spots on her hands.

It wasn't that she was by any means ashamed of them, because she wasn't, but it was because that second mark shouldn't have existed.

Black spots littered the front of her body and the only way she could imagen herself getting these marks, was by bumping into him. Or her. She wouldn't complain.

She had often wondered about the possibilty of having two soulmates, which would be... strange, and the fact that maybe they touched on more places than on one when they met.

But in the current moment, she was looking at a little red blob with blue eyes, and black spots, like a ladybug. The little thing had, after she had finally calmed down the young girl, introduced as a magical god-ish kwami named Tikki.

"You should find someone else who is up to the job," Marinette had told her, looking down at the hexagon shaped box in her hands that held the black studs. "Oh!" She added. "I know, my friends Alya, she loves superheroes, she would like this."

"Marinette." Tikki said firmly. "You are the Chosen one!" She flew over to the earing and took them in her little... stubbles?

She watched at the kwami lifted them with all her might, holding them out to her.

She but her lip, hesitating before, finally, she accepted them, taking them and placing them in her pierced ears.

"Now, say 'Spots on', and you'll transform." The little god of creation informed.

Bluenette stared at her weirdly. "Spots on?" She questioned.

Tikki flew into the earrings and that transformation was officially the most awkward things she had ever done in her thirdteen-year-old life.

She looked down at herself, unhooking the yoyo from her waist to spin it a couple of times experimentally. Her eyes wandered at her mirror. "Uhm, Tikki?" She called. "How do I detransform?" She turned around, intended to find the little companion. "Tikki? I want my normal clothes back..."

"The monsterous beast is still wreaking havoc," The news woman, Nadja Chamack, reported from the otherside of the screen.

"Eh..." Marinette said, as she went up to her balcony, yoyo in hand, she swung it away, like Tikki had told her to do, she gave it a slight yank and within a second, she fled away.

Adrien had always wandered how he would get the marks across his body and tip of his fingers.

Would he bump into this person by accident, would it be at some photoshoot? Maybe she'd be another model or a co-worker? Maybe she'd be a classmate... If he ever could get into public school that was.

He recalled all the times fans had tried to act as his soulmate, bumping and touching him where they knew he had marks. It was... something.

To be honest, Adrien hadn't really listened to the little black cat when he had almost directly transformed into Chat Noir, his Anime choreography ready and set to be used.

Getting the hang of the baton that came with his suit, wasn't as hard as he thought when his kwami, plagg had said it.

He had been walking across the baton as it was placed between buildings when he heard it, a high pitched screaming, coming closer and closer. He turned to the sound when-

Bam!

He couldn't even register it as he suddenly hung upside down, a female body pressed against his as he felt string wrapped around them, his eyes focused on her face.

That's when he felt it, tingly feeling spreading on the places where she touched him, for only a couple of seconds, before leaving his body again. Seeing the look on her face, he knew she felt it too.

"Uhm... hello?" He said, awkwardly.

She looked at him, biting her lip. "H-hi." She stuttered. Her voice was timid and slightly scared. He could see the red from under the mask she wore, dusting her cheeks moderately.

That's when he remembered their position.

It took them a couple of minutes to completely untangle themselves from the string of yoyo.

"S-sorry." She said. "I can be quite clumsy..." She apologized. She looked away shyly.

"It's okay." He reassured her, placing a hand on her spandax clad shoulder. "Do you...?" He with drew his hand, pointing to his body, hoping she would understand what he was trying to say.

Her brows furrowed in confusion, her head tilded in question. "What?" It took her a moment to process before she replied. "Yeah... Are you?"

"I guess so."

"I'm Mari-" She stopped herself mid-sentence. "I'm Ladybug." She restarted.

He pursed his lips for a moment in thought. "I'm... Chat Noir." He decided. "Nice to meet you, partner."

She smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

All her doubt had left her when they had defeated the akuma, they shared a fist bump and decided to meet up that night in hope of getting to know each other better.

"What's your favourite..." She searched for a word, think for a moment. "Ice cream?"

"Eh..." He looked away, not quite sure how to tell her he hadn't had ice cream in ages. "Well... I haven't had ice cream in a long time. But when I used to go with my mom I always got vanilla."

She tilted her head adorably. "Why haven't you gotten ice cream for so long, then?"

"My mom's not really around anymore." He said quietly, he saw her eyes widen and her hand flew over her mouth.

"I-I'm so sorry!" She apologized profusely, making him chuckle.

"It's okay," He assured her. "I've come to terms with it."

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, checking for signs of a lie. "And your dad..?" She asked carefully.

"He's always been kind of distant, but he has become worse after she died... he wasn't much of a change." He tilted his head back, his legs swinging from the edge of the room. His eyes shone in the starlight and she couldn't imagen how he could've dealt with that alone.

"Well, I'm sure my parents would love to have you around sometime." She smiled at him, placing a hand on his.

His heart beated wildly in his chest as he yet again turned to watch her. "You're beautiful."

"T-Thank you, Chaton." She blushed, turning away to hide it a little.

The next time they saw each other was when Stone heart returned. They had fought along side one another and made vow to their city to keep them safe from Hawkmoth. This time they did capture the akuma.

"Bien joué."

Marinette waited just inside the school, out of the rain. The rain was drizzling onto the pavement and the streets, thunder sounded far in the distant and every so many moments there was a flash.

She felt a soft breeze, as she looked up to see Adrien walk past, holding a black umbrella.

He looked back at her. "I just wanted you to know, I wasn't putting the gum on your seat, I wanted to get it off..."

She looked up at him at wide eyes.

"I've never been to a school before... I'm just hoping to make some friends, especially now I know how Chloe treats people..." He said quietly.

Their eyes stayed connected for a while. "I'm sorry, for being so quick to judge." Marinette apologized. "I was afraid I'd have to put up with another Chloe..." She confessed truthfully.

He smiled. "It's okay." He held out his umbrella. "Here, you need it more than I do."

"Marinette felt a slight flutter in her heart as she took it. Their fingers brushed slightly and a familiar tingle spread through them, she looked at it to see the mark changing colour for a split second.

Their eyes met again, wide.

"Chat..?" She asked, heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Ladybug..." He whispered after her.

The thunder clapped and Marinette slightly squaked as the umbrella closed ontop of her head.

Adrien laughed outloud and helped her from under the umbrella, as she giggles too.

"You surely weren't kidding when you said you were clumsy."


	7. 7- Double

"I love you a lot more than you believe."

Ladybugs shoulders tensed, her heart seemed to pick up it's pace and a lump formed in her throat. Slowly she turned around to look at her partners face.

"You... You can't do this to me, Chat..." She said quietly, her lower lip trembled, as she looked at him, seeing him watch her curiously yet concerned.

He tilted his head slightly, taking a step towards her. "What do you mean?" He asked, carefully.

"You can't make me love you." She said firmly, her hands balled into fist at her side.

His ears laid flat on his blonde hair, as he looked sad.

But he hadn't noticed that the anger that was entering her body wasn't directed at him, but at the bluenette self.

"You can't let me decide!" She cried, her eyes shut tightly as tears descended their way down her masked face.

He stepped even closer to her, intended to show her that she didn't have to feel this way. "I'm not making you chose." He tried.

"Yes you are!" She yelled, her breathing uneven. "I just had to fall in love with both of you."

"Both of us?" Chat pried, after all curiosity did kill the cat.

She shook her head, shutting herself up. "I don't want to chose between the two of you, I-I love you both..." She looked up, making the tears in her eyes shine.

"You should do what you think is right." He told her, putting both his hands on her shoulders, making her gaze up at him.

"But I don't know what is..." She murmered, anxiously. "If I was with him, things would be simple, but I-I... I also want to be with you, regardless of all consequences."

Her hands placed themselves on his wrists, holding them tightly.

She stayed undecided and neither of them brought it up for a long time.

Days started turning into weeks and weeks turned into months.

Adrien has slowly started noticing the girl sitting behind him, much to his friends pleasure and Marinette in return had started noticing something about him.

And it all came together when both Adrien and Chat had said the same, flirty remark.

"Did it hurt?" Adriens voice echoed over that of Chat, the same, grinning tone, making her sit right up.

She looked at him, her lips pursed slightly. "Did what hurt...?" She asked quietly.

He smirked up at her, making her eyes widen at that familiar way they both smiled. "No, when you fell for me."

She abruptly stood up, shoulders hunched, as she breathed in. "I know."

His brows knitted together in confusion. "You know what?" He looked up at her, before also standing up.

"I know who I want to be with." She murmured. She took step to him, standing on her toes to whisper in his ear. "With you, Adrien."

She saw him stumble back. "How... How long have you known?"

She chuckled, smiling awkwardly. "About a minute, now."

"How?" He asked, his hand rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously.

She took her hand and brought it up to him cheek. "You shouldn't use the same pick up line twice on the same girl."

"But I only-" It took a moment for the implications of her words to sink in, before he whispered: "Marinette?"

She bit her lip nodded her yes shyly, looking up at him through her bangs.

It took only a second before he had connected their lips.

The kiss was kind of awkward, but that didn't really matter to them.

"So, this other guy?" He had asked carefully after their lips departed all too soon.

"Well..." She said. "He had this gorgeous blond hair, and these green eyes." Marinette smiled cheekily. "He sits in front of me in class."

He looked at her, thoroughly shocked. "You fell for me twice?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did." She tapped his nose. "So, what was all that flirting with me about? As Marinette?"

"You weren't the only one who fell for the other twice."

She blushed. "Guess our only competition were ourselves."

"I guess so."


	8. 8- Bittersweet

"So that's it?" Marinette asked sadly. "It's over?"

Adrien nodded, just as disappointed. "I-I guess so..."

Their breakup was a bittersweet one, a thing they both didn't want to happen, but they knew it was better this way.

They couldn't handle the long distance relationship.

Marinette had been accepted into one of the best art and design school in England, while Adrien chose to get a physics degree in Nice.

They had tried making it work, they had tried so hard, but somewhere through out their Christmas break they realized that this wasn't working.

They both went back to their life, contact slowly got lost, especially that on Marinette's side with friends and old classmates.

Slowly months turned into years, as time passes by almost unnoticed.

She had been in Paris time and time again over the seven years, mainly to see her parents, and to tour through her home town.

But this time she wasn't there simply for her parents, she had worked non-stop in London, working at a popular company.

That was until she got a mail from _Gabriel's_ , asking her to work for them back in Paris, she got to work on a big part of upcoming lines.

So that's how she come back to the city of lights, ready to start a new life yet again.

She got her own flat and her own working station at the company.

Her life was good and well until scars of the past reopened.

The moment Adrien had turned eighteen he had put his foot down, telling his father he didn't want to continue modelling all the time, telling him he'd rather have a course in Physics.

So he did.

He studied in Nice for almost five years, after that he'd decided to teach in front of a class back in Paris, resulting in him reconnecting with Nino, Alya and Chloe.

He lived on his own and things were great, he felt free and independent.

Marinette studied her elegant, dark red dress in the mirror once again, looking at the flower design she had woven into it.

The dress had long sleeves, but her shoulders were undressed, showing of her collar. The dress ended just under her knees. Under it she wore sheer black tights and a pair of black pumps with red underside.

She smiled as she made sure the pins were placed correctly into her hair, keeping it half up half down into lose curls.

She exhaled determinedly, she was ready for tonight.

She called a taxi and headed to the party Mr. Agreste was hosting to celebrate their success of the new line.

Slightly anxious she stepped out of the taxi, paying the chauffeur before it drove away.

Outside the building reporters were gathered around the carpet leading into the Grand Paris lobby.

Some had even tried interviewing her for their magazines and blogs, something that kind of flattered her.

She had talked with some colleagues and other famous designers that were there, a lot of them praised her excellent hand work on her dress and said it surely looked authentic.

"Ah, there she is." She heard a familiar voice speak, making her turn around to see her boss walking in her direction, a tall blonde boy following him.

"Good evening, Mr. Agreste." Marinette greeted with a slight bow, a habit she had picked up from her mother.

"I wanted to introduce you to my son," The second he had said son her eyes looked at the blond next to him, who looked at her with almost equal shock. "Adrien."

"Me and Marinette already met, father." Adrien spoke up.

"Is that so?" Gabriel asked, his face was almost as stern as it had always been.

"Yes," Adrien said, looking over at her. "She's the girl I was dating in lycée, remember?"

Gabriel nodded. "Than I'll leave you two to catch up." With that the monotone man turned away and left again.

"It's good to see you again." Marinette finally said, after a short silence.

"Good to see you too."


	9. 9- Granted

"It's okay, you don't have to love me." Marinette said, a smile on her face.

His chest tightened as he looked at her, gow could she seem so relieved when he had just rejected her?

"How are you so optimistic even when I hurt you?" He asked her, his head tilted.

"You didn't hurt me, Adrien." She informed him, placing a hand on his arm. "I knew you were going to reject me."

His eyes widened. "Than why did you do it?" He furrowed his brows, this girl was really something else.

She smiled cheekily. "Now I can finally move on, knowing for sure you don't like me."

He smiled back at her, a little strained if he could add. "If you say so, Marinette."

"Thank you, Adrien." She said, grinning playfully. "I should go, my parents wanted my help in the bakery."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Adrien gazed after her as she left, he simply couldn't figure Marinette out.

Even though Marinette had been fine, Adrien couldn't help checking up on her that night.

As Chat Noir, of course.

He tapped on her trapdoor a couple of times, and after a minute it swung open, revealing a confused Marinette.

"Chat Noir?" She asked, frowning up at him question. "What are you doing here?"

He forgot how to speak for a moment, Marinette wore her hair down and the lights of the setting sun lit her up beautifully, making the tiny freckles on her face pop.

"I-uh..." He cleared his throat. "Can't I, the great Chat Noir, see his favourite civilian?" He smirked at her.

"Favourite civilian, huh?" Marinette asked, eyebrow raised, but even through her expression seemed less than amused, she seemed to blush a little.

He nodded. "You look purrfect tonight, princess."

He complimented her, making the soft pink on her cheeks turn into a flaming red.

"I- Thank you, Chat." She replied, before pulling herself up to her balcony, coming to stand next to Chat.

He took her hand and lifted it to his lips carefully, meeting it halfway in a bow. A soft kiss was placed on her knuckles.

Marinette was so struck she simply couldn't bring herself to push him away, her cheeks were hot and she looked away.

"Don't hide your lovely face princess." He told her, softly placing his clawed hand on her cheeks, making her look up at him.

"And why wouldn't I?" She asked, mustering some of her Ladybug wit and courage.

He smirked down at her. "Because I want to look at it." He replied simply.

She tilted her head in the slightest, cocking her hips tad and placing her hand on it. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Purrhaps I am." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. He didn't know what he was doing, but he did know that he didn't want to stop, he loved seeing this side of her.

"So how was your day, Purrincess?" He asked, redirecting the conversation to the reason he was here, seeing if she wasn't hurt by him.

"Great," She replied. "But there something _I_ need to ask _you_." She said in all seriousness.

"And that is?" His head tilted in curiosity.

"Do you even know my name? You always call me 'princess'." She said pointedly, her eyebrow raised as she looked up at him.

He chuckled. "I do, Marinette, I do."

"Good to know." She laughed. She flicked his bell and smiled, before turning away to look over the city of Paris.

He glanced at her profile, lit of by the sun that was almost down just behind her, setting over their city.

Only now he saw what he had taken for granted.


	10. 10- One Rose

Happy valentines!! I had this story on my phone for a while, or at least, the first part, before deciding to put it to use.

Please Enjoy!!

MLB

She opened her apartement door to hundreds of roses, she knew they were from him: he had finally found her.

A few years prior, Marinette had left Chat a letter, stating that if they won to Hawkmoth, if they didn't see eachother afterwards, he could use these little clues, leading him to her, stating that if he found her, she wanted some roses.

So, a couple of days after Marinette had turned 23, they defeated their enemy, revealing a man they both knew. _Gabriel Agreste_ , her boss and her distant friend's, Adrien's, father.

Her eyes had widened and she saw Chat stagger a backwards, she heard him mumble something unexpected, something she wouldn't have thought she would hear when they found out Hawkmoths identity.

 _"Father."_ He has spoken, and he had unknowingly let his identity slip up to her.

She had seen Chat day in, day out, but Adrien, on the other hand, barely, she saw him at those get together with mutual friends, like Nino and Alya, or class meet-ups.

She had started giving up on her hopeless crush in lycée, and as soon as she went to college, she came to realize that there was another blond, a boy who actually was always there for her, by her side.

And so she went from one hopeless love to another not-so-hopeless love.

She started flirting back, laughing at his jokes, telling him more personal things than before, she had finally let down her walls, letting him into her life.

But she had never let him get too close, her heart ached but she didn't want for anything to happen to them, she wanted to be sure they were safe.

"Woah!" Alya said as she bumped into Marinette who was frozen in the doorway. "What's-... From who are all these roses?"

She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. A smile slowly split her face in half.

"Adrien." She said, making her way inside. A simple and plain black card stood in the middle of the coffee table, inbetween the roses.

She grabbed it and opened it, only to confirm which she had still been slightly doubting.

In neon green pen he had written her a note, asking for her to meet him later that night beneath the Eiffel Tower. His neat cursive seemed to dance over the black paper.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she smiled, holding the card close to her heart.

"So, what's in it?" Alya urged, poking her side, effectively getting her out of her love-sick daydream.

"He wants to meet me at the Eiffel Tower at seven for a date."

"Go get 'm girl." Alya said, putting her thumbs up.

That evening couldn't come soon enough, she had almost made a hole in the ground by pacing around, checking the time on her phone everytime she finished a circle around the room.

"Come on, Marinette, you'll be okay!" Tikki cheered for her, amking her stop in her tracks for a moment before laughing softly.

"I know," She said with a smile. "I just _can't_ _wait._ "

"How long until were going?" The tiny god asked, zipping up to her charge's face.

She checked her phone yet again, grumbling. "Another hour or so."

Tikki giggled at her antics. "Relax, what about watching a part of one of those runaway shows you like?" She asked.

Marinette pursed her lips. "Good idea." She held up her fist for Tikki, who in return hugged her fist.

Even though she was distracted a tad, Marinette her leg was bouncing up and down nervously, still keeping close tabs on the time.

The hour went by in snails pace. But when she did finally leave, she saw he was already there, a single rose in hand.

He stood with his back facing her, giving her a moment to collect herself and take him in.

She in- and exhaled deeply, before marching over a little shyly. She used her index finger to tap him on the shoulder lightly.

"Hey, Adrien." She said, as he turned around.

"Princess." He replied in return. He held out the rose to her.

She took it, soft smile resting on her face. "One rose..." They looked each other into the eyes, she knew he had also known the meaning behind the one, simple flower.


	11. 11- Lightning

"May I?" Chat Noir asked, his pointer finger tilted up her head, as he glanced at her pink lips. "Free of charge."

Her lips parted a little, heat rising steadily to her cheeks, as her eyes were looked onto his. She nodded a little.

He came closer to her face, as they felt the breath of each other onto their skins.

Chat Noir tilted his head and she did the same, her eyes fluttering shut.

His warm hand went from her chin to cup her cheek carefully, his other hand cradled her closer.

Their lips were almost connected when a beeping sound interrupted them.

Marinette opened her eyes, the sun that shone through her window blinding her as she had a hard time adjusting to the light.

Her hand went in search for her phone, turning off her alarm.

The bluenette sat up and stretched, her mind went back to her dream.

She didn't understand...

Why would she kiss Chat?

She was still madly in love with her long time crush, Adrien.

She got dressed, ate, wished her parents goodbye and arrived at school, the whole time she thought about the black cat and her dream.

"-arinette, Marinette," Her best friend said, one hand waving in front of Marinette's face, as the other poked her in the side, making the girl squeak.

"Alya!" Marinette had said, exasperated. "What was that for?" She hissed, glaring at her.

Alya raised a brow. "You've been daydreaming all day, if I didn't know better you were thinking about Adrien..." She whispered, making sure the guys in front of them didn't hear it.

"Uh- Y-Yeah!" She muttered. "Yeah, I was." She lied.

The cat didn't get off her mind for a second, she still didn't know why she had dreamed about him in that way, sure, he was handsome, kind, selfless...

She shook her head, pulling out the hair bubbles that held her hair up. She sighed as she brushed her hair.

Only when she had tossed and turned, as it had started raining, storming, it hit her like a brick in the face.

The lightening struck.


	12. 12- At first sight

When Marinette had signed up for this experiment, she didn't actually think she'd get married, considering the people behind it said that the chance to find your match was only about 7%.

They had checked how she lived, made her answer countless questions, and other things that almost seem irrelevant.

After all the tests and checks were done she almost forgot about it, occasionally a friend or family member asked her about it.

So the moment there was a letter in the mail, she couldn't believe it.

She was going to get married next week. To a complete stranger, nonetheless.

The moment she walked down the aisle, she had never expected to see a smiling, fairly handsome, yet vaguely familiar, blonde, waiting for her at the alter.

She smiled a little nervously as she stood opposed to him, he held out his hand and she took it.

"I'm Adrien." He said, looking at her like she was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

"Marinette." She replied, as they reluctantly let go of each others hand.

The ceremony began and to be honest, she felt quite awkward. There she stood, getting married to a man she never met before, while both their families were watching.

She should've thought this trough.

They had reluctantly and awkwardly kissed their marriage sealed, or more like pecked, it was short, but a kiss nonetheless.

The photo's didn't go all too smooth, there was some awkward touching and some nervous laughs.

But when Marinette looked at the pictures they looked still kind of nice. But even as she looked at them after they were made, she still couldn't place her finger on why he seemed so familiar.

There was a small party in which she met some of his friends and family, but it didn't last very long.

So the day carried on, and only when their taxi arrived for their honeymoon they got to really _meet_ each other.

"So..." She said, a little nervously, if she might add.

"So...?" He repeated, in more of a questioning manner.

"Why did you decide to participate in this experiment?" She asked, after a short while of silence.

He seemed to think for moment before he answered. "Well," He looked at her. "I never really had a family, so I was curious what it would be like to be in a serious relationship. You?"

She nodded a little at his answer, understanding. "My friends and family always tease me, because I've never even had a boyfriend that stayed more than two weeks..." She took a breath, shyly looking away from his gaze. "I hadn't expected to really get married, either."

"How come no one stays with such a beautiful woman such as yourself?" He asked, brow raised.

Marinette flushed, her hands a little clammy. "They all say I'm a workaholic." Her face scrunched up in a way that Adrien couldn't help but find adorable.

"Is that true?"

She nodded a little hesitantly. "Yeah, my job is also pretty much my hobby, so yeah."

His head tilted, messing up his blond her the slightest. "What do you do?"

"I'm a designer, I work at Gabriels." She said proudly while smiling.

His brows knitted together a little, not expecting that. "Really?"

She chuckled a little. "Is it really that hard to believe?" She bit her lip a little anxiously.

"No! No," He said quickly. "I just hadn't expected that answer."

She covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. "It's okay." She gazed up at him. "Enough about me, what do you do?"

"I'm a physics teacher in lycée." He informed her.

"Mr. Smartass, huh?" She teased, flicking his nose softly, as not to hurt him.

"You know it." He answered, quietly. He leaned closer and wiggled his brows.

She snorted, accidentally hitting his forehead with hers in the progress.

"Oh gods, Adrien I'm so sorry." She apologized as he rubbed his head, a smile still evident on his face.

"It's all right."

They talked until their taxi finally stopped about two hours later, sometimes even falling into a comfortable silence.

But the thing that never came up was his last name, or his dad, simply because she hadn't noticed, yet.

It was only when they laid on the bed together, (after he had tunbuttoned all the little knobs on the back of her dress,) she stared at her golden, and plain wedding band.

"Mrs..." She looked up at him, a little apologetic as he filled her in, reluctantly.

"Agreste." He whispered, as he saw her eyes widen drastically.

She blinked at him slowly. "That's why you seemed so familiar." She finally said.

He looked a little down at the mattress, a mere metre inbetween them. "Kind of hard to not recognize the guy that used to hang all around Paris, huh?"

She giggled a little. "That too, yeah," She stated. "But your dad had loads of pictures of you in his office at work, and he likes to talk about how well you grew up, too."

He looked taken aback. "He does?" After all these years his father still seemed kind of emotionless, but from what he heard from Marinette, his father did love him.

She nodded, smiling, but her face turned serious after a moment. "Where was he anyways? I didn't see him today." She noticed him becoming uncomfortable in just a split second.

"He didn't want me to get married to a stranger." He said quietly.

She placed her hand on his. "Fortunately for you, I'm not a stranger to him." She soothed.

They stayed like that for a while, just simply looking at each other, as she felt heat entering her cheeks throughout it all, but after some minutes they both started dozing off.

Marinette moved in with Adrien after their honeymoon, and with how they were doing right then, they almost were like best friends, not a couple yet.

They had started getting used to each other, growing towards the other one.

She had loved how excited he seemed to meet her parents on her weekly trip to them on Sunday.

Tom and Sabine were very excepting of him, making him a part of their family the minute he walked through the door.

Marinette had been quite embarrassed by her parents, telling stories of when she had been little, all while showing lots of pictures.

Adrien had told her this was what was coming her way because of all the things his father had told her and some other colleagues.

For Adrien the day had passed all too quickly.

Only about two days later they had reached the holding hands stage, which was weird at first, but quickly became normal.

They had shared their real first kiss that same night, a little awkwardly, but both had laughed as they accidentally bumped into each other.

Kisses started becoming a more usual thing for them, placing soft pecks here and there, and they started to look like boyfriend and girlfriend.

Three days later, on a late Friday afternoon, his dad had came by, face as stern as always, claiming to want and meet his daughter-in-law.

But he hadn't expected one of his most talented designers to be his boy's wife.

He had nodded in approval, and after a cup of coffee, he was out the door again.

Adrien had pulled her into a passionate kiss, one that made her heart melt completely, making her realize that, god, she had fallen quite hard.

The month passed in no time, and she still had no idea how much she ment to him.

So when the people leading this experiment asked them if they wanted to stay madried, or get a divorce, she had said yes without even needing to think about it.

She heard him laugh in that oh-so sweet laugh beside her, making her a little nervous from the inside.

But he had also said yes, smiling widely.

They had proclaimed their first 'I love you's that night, both grinning and blushing like the idiots they were.

MLB

So, peeps, this is 12 out of 14, so two stories to go, and I'm sure those will be up before Wednessday, so stay tuned.

Also I luckily have those planned, so rest assured.

-Lizzy


	13. 13- Set up Get up

It wasn't that Marinette didn't want to meet him, but that also didn't mean she wanted to go on a date with him.

So, it all started about a year ago, Alya had been dating a guy from another school called Nino, who had a best friend named Adrien.

She had always heard things about the mysterious blond, like how he was an anime loving, pun telling dork, but she never met him before.

Yes, she had wanted to meet him, but no, she didn't want to go on a date.

It was with great hesitancy that she put on her red with black spotted dress and put down her hair, lips covered in a dark red lipstick.

Alya and Nino made them meet at a small, cozy restaurant not far away, the same one she knew Nino and Alya had met by accident.

So there she she went, stepping inside, looking around for any signs of a blond, green eyed boy. When she didn't see him, she went to sit down at one of the tables next to the windows.

The waitress had come up to her to ask for her order, but she had kindly explained she was waiting for her "date".

So not even five minutes later, the blond came into the café, making the bell above the door tinkle softly. He looked around, before his eyes fell on her and he made his way over.

"Hey," He said, smiling as he held out his hand. "I'm Adrien."

She took his hand, shaking it. "Marinette."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Adrien said something. "Nino was right when he said you looked absolutely stunning." He commented, making the tips of her ears burn.

"I- uhm, thank you." She replied, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She shyly looked away, why hadn't Nino and Alya mentioned he was a huge flirt, too?

"Have you ordered yet?" He asked as he seated himself in the booth across from her.

She shook her head. "Not yet, I was waiting for you to come." She smiled up at.

"I hope I didn't make you wait too long," He apologized, his hand reached across the table to take hers. "I'm sorry."

She giggled, not taking her hand back just yet. "It's all right, I headed here a little too early anyways." She explained.

"If you say so." He agreed. He grabbed the card with drink before looking at all the possible choices. "Have you decided on what to get, yet?"

She nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, a Latte Machiatto." She answered simply.

He hummed, as he put up his hand, letting the waitress know they had chosen.

"What can I help you two with, darlings?" She asked kindly.

"A Latte Machiatto for the lady and for me an dark cup of coffee." He told her.

"That would be all?" She asked as she finished writing down their order.

The two nodded in sync, making the waitress chuckle at them. "It'll be done in a sinch, Marinette, Adrien." She left again with their orders, and true to her words, she was back within five minutes, holding their cups, before placing them on the table.

"Thank you, Denise." Marinette said, as the lady left again. Leaving the two of them together.

They fell into a comfortable silence, neither of them speaking as they drank from their cups of caffeine.

After they had finished they talked some more, chatting away like old friends.

It wasn't until he got called that they stopped talking.

"I have to leave," He said, standing up, as he took some money from his pocket, placing it under the empty mug. "We should do this again sometime soon." He said.

She smiled softly. "Yeah, we should."

MLB

I hope you enjoyed this guys, next chapter is hopefully going to be more heart wrenching than the others.

Also, the next chapter is the last chapter, the 14th ;).


	14. 14- Time

Before reading this chaoter I'd like to thank all of you for staying tunes and reading this! I had a lot of fun writing these shorts and getting to read all of your sweet comments!

I'd like to ask you to review this and tell me what your favourite chapter(s) was!

Enjoy this one last time!

MLB

Marinette had made a lot of hard decisions in her life, but this wasn't one of them. She didn't have to think about following her husband of fivety-eight years to the grave when they discover he was dying.

He had tried talking her out of it, he wanted her to keep on living, but she had always been head strong, stubborn and passionate.

So at age eighty-three, they laid there, on the co-joined beds, she held his hand softly, his rimpeled hand was feeling cold, almost lifeless, but his heart monitor said otherwise, as his heart beating faintly.

She knew he didn't have long, that soon they'd give her the insulin soon enough.

She slowly turned her head to see him looking at her, mouth parted and eyes only open the slightest.

They gazed at each other.

"I love you..." He said, his voice barely a whisper when it reached her ears. Even after all those years together, he still made those butterflies flutter through her stomach.

She smiled weakly. "I love you too." He squeezed her hand, slowly pulling it up to his face, placing a soft peck on it's knuckles.

They had said goodbye to their three children and grandchildren, close friends and some other family members about a hour prior.

Now they laid there in each other's company, as she was thinking back on all those years together, small and little things.

They had fought alongside one another for years, defeating Hawkmoth with their teammates after he had terrorized their city a decade long. After that momentum they all finally revealed themselves, only for Marinette and Adrien to find their lovers under those masks.

Not even a year later, they had gotten married, a small get together with friends and family. They had taken on her last name, as for Adrien didn't want his father's, Hawkmoth's, last name.

Only half a year later they had gotten pregnant of a pair of adorable twins, Emma and Louis.

Marinette could still hear the little laughs and cries of when they had nursed the young children.

Marinette also still remembered those days of crying her heart out with Adrien when she had had a miscarriage. They had been heartbroken to know that they would never get to meet their baby boy, who they had named Hugo.

Slowly they grew older as they children grew up more and more before there eyes. The children would go to school, as they went to work, Marinette to her boutique in the center of the city, along the Seine, and Adrien to teach physics at lycée.

It was when Emma and Louis had turned six that she found out she was pregnant for the third time. She remember how she had kept it from anyone until she had reached the three month mark.

They had all been delighted to welcome little Percy into their family.

So like that the years passed by, not all days were as perfect and lovely as the rest, some were gloom and depressing.

They had been apart twice, the first time they had had an argument, and things weren't going smooth, they had been away from one another for about three weeks, before everything went back to normal. The second time lasted about two months, but through it all they had never gotten divorced or truly split up.

They grew old together, as they're children became parents, Emma was married to a lovely man and they had two little girls, Louis had found a man he had been crazy over, but they had never gotten married, but they had adopted a biy and a girl, while Percy was strolling around between relationships, not finding someone he had loved yet.

They were proud of their little guys, happy to see them growing up healthy and alive.

A beeping sound went through the room, as Marinette held onto his hand tightly, not daring to let go as it rapidly got colder and colder, as there was no pulse anymore.

A nurse had walked into the room, holding a needle with some insulin.

She looked over at the nurse, holding out her hand, the nurse took it, sliding the needle into the one already pinned on her hand.

She didn't notice the insulin at first, but after a while of staring at her passed on husband, she noticed herself getting light headed, feeling limp, as she looked up, gazing at the bright white ceiling.

Their time had finally come.

FIN.


	15. A Small Thank You

This is a small thank you for reading this story and sticking with me the three weeks I worked on this! I honestly hadn't expected for myself to finish this in 16 days.

Your amazing comments really kept me going, and it made me glad to see all of you enjoyed this so much.

I didn't expect to actually bring some of you to tears with the last chapter, but I'm happy to know I do have it in myself.

As for the reason Adrien died? Use your imagination, I would say. I hadn't put a lot of thought into that, but maybe just age? When you get older your heart gets weaker, resulting into a peaceful dead.

Once again, thanks to all of you! Please stay tuned for any other stories on my account, I might do something like this sometime else!

Thank you so so much.


End file.
